Bioshock High
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Booker is starting a new high school called Bioshock High. Booker not only makes new friends and enemies, but he fears that he's falling for the Superintendents' daughter.
1. First Day PT1

Bioshock Highschool

CH I

**A/N: I'm attempting another highschool fic cause I know how it works now. There will be people from Bioshocks' 1-3 (Three being Infinite).**

* * *

I biked down the street, heading to my new school. My first highschool, actually. I was 15, but I didn't pass 8th grade the first try. I stopped the bike, actually looking at the name that was over the main entrance. Now, tell me who names a school _Bioshock_. I leaned my bike on the fence and looked at the brick building.

"I don't think you should stand there."

"AH!" I yelled, turning around.

Behind me were two ginger kids that looked the same, exept one was a girl. They both had on tan shirts and pants (the girl had a skirt) along with green ties. They each had the same amount of books. Each had blank stares. This was so creepy.

"Now was that necessary?" The girl asked.

"Yes, you scared the crap outta me!" I yelled.

"Then our work is done, for now." The boy said, passing me with the girl. "Come, sister."

"And I'd move your bike! Buses come through here!" The girl yelled over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, walking my bike over to the bike rack and locking it. Walking inside the school was utter chaos. No joke. Kids were throwing paper plains, TP, people getting shoved into lockers, knocked onto the floor, even silly string was everywhere.

"Heads up!" someone yelled pulling me out of the way of two kids fighting. "Jesus, you dumb or somethin'?"

"New. Who are you?" I asked.

"Daisy. Daisy Fitzroy." She said. "You?"

"DeWitt. Booker DeWitt."

The colour girl laughed. I don't what was so funny, but I didn't care. I started walking to my locker, then one of the boys, about 16, porpously knocked me down by running into me. One of the girls with him, who couldn't have been more then 14, gave him a look before helping me up.

"Do you need to be a jerk to _everyone_?" She asked him, the boy shrugged.

"It's how we roll." He said, patting her head. "Either way, who cares? But I need to get to class so, see ya at lunch!"

The boy went off with his two other friends, and the girl stuck out her tongue. I picked up my books and started walking. Odd enough, the girl fallowed me.

"Hey! I'm sorry about my brother." She said. "He can be a bit of a jerk. But what can you do?"

"Uh-huh." I said. "And who are you?"

"My name's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Comstock! My brother's Song."

"Who names their kid Song?"

"I dunno. Oh! I almost forgot to ask, who are you?"

"Booker."

"Nice to meet you!"

She gave me one the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

"Hey, do you know where room 114 is?" I asked.

"Yep! That's Shop! Fallow me!" Elizabeth said.

Okay, this chick is really hyper. Either she had Cola and shugar for breakfast, or she got to much sleep, because she ran her mouth the _whole way_. But I got a good look at her, pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes, and light freckles. All I needed to know. Finally we got to the class room, which felt like it took forever to get to. Elizabeth went off to her class. I sat beside a boy with chestnut hair.

"Good morning, everyone." The teacher said. "My name is Mr. Delta, or, if you prefer, call me Mr. D."

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. D."

In walked the same boy who pushed me down earlier. I saw the girls make goo-goo eyes at him. He sat behind me, and I could feel his smug look.

This was going to be a looooooong class.

* * *

**I'll try and make chapters longer.**


	2. First day PT2

Bioshock High

CH II

***Booker's POV***

Well, Shop SUCKED. I did make a friend, though. Jack Ryan, turns out me and him both hate this Song kid, even if he's friends with Elizabeth. Science wasn't any better, more because of the ginger kids I ran into earlier then anything. But it's lunch, which means a whole hour of eating my crappy lunch and listening to some Blink-182 and Three Days Grace. **(A/N: Just two random bands I like) **But then I have gym and math. Gym is fine; I'm actually naturally athletic. Math, however, I suck at. I dug around in my locker looking for my Zune, I couldn't find it, which sucked, because I've had that thing for a while. I felt someone tap my back, I looked back, finding that it was Elizabeth holding my Zune out to me.

"I found it on the floor, I thought you'd want it back." She said as I took it.

"Thanks." I said.

"I don't know a lot of people who have a Zune anymore. How long have you had it?"

"I dunno. This was what my mom used instead of singing lullaby's to me when my dad was drunk, so... forever I guess."

I don't know if she took me seriously or not, because she gave me a look of amusement, sympathy, confusion, and something else, then smiled.

"What?" I asked, when she started to giggle.

"Nothing. I'm just imagining a little you in his crib with head-phones over his ears."

I never thought about that, but I guess it would be funny. I smiled at the thought, a rare actual smile.

"So what do your parents do anyway?" She asked, and my smile faded.

"My dad used to work for the Pinkertons, but he died a few years back, good riddens. The man was a phyco. My mom won't tell me what she does, but I have a good indexation. What about you? What do your parents do?"

Why am I making conversation?

"My dad thinks he's some sort of a god, cause he's the superintendent. I don't know where, dare I say, either of my moms are, one left, the other gave me to my dad."

Now I'm confused. A dad and two moms... Now I have to ask.

"You have two mothers and a dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. In one's eyes I'm the bastard child. To the other, a drunk mistake that shouldn't exist. And to dad I don't know. I mean, I ruined his marriage basically, so..."

"Huh. So, and correct me if I'm wrong, you dad's wife isn't your biological mother, and your actual mother is probably somewhere, but you aren't technically adopted because you are your dad's kid, and Song and Anna are your biological siblings?" Hello the smartest thing I'll ever say.

"Wow. I don't think anyone's ever got that the first try. It's normally 'Your real mother is dead, and your adopted' stuff. You're smarter then you look, aren't you?"

I don't know if she's impressed or surprised. She is one weird girl.

"Not really. I had a friend back when I was little had the same problem. Only he had two dads."

"Hm. Uh, well. I need to find my brother before he get into trouble. Bye." She said, backing up.

You ever see a movie where a girl or boy leaves by backing out, then crashes into something? Well, here it is in real life. Elizabeth was backing up, giving me a smile, then accidentally crashed into the trophy case, which broke the glass and the random trophies came out on top of her. The crash made the other kids in the hall turn there heads towards her, there were snickers from Daisy and her friends, but no one else.

"I meant to do that!" She yelled, standing up. "I did! That was totally on purpose!"

Yep. She is a one-of-a-kind girl.

***After school* *Elizabeth's POV***

"So, I herd you trashed the schools trophy case at lunch." Eleanor said as I got my backpack.

"When did you hear that?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

I guess word travels fast, because I was getting these looks from almost everyone; it was like a cross between confusion and humor.

"Before gym. I meant to tell you, but I was busy."

"Doing what? ...don't answer that."

"Hey, guys!" Jack yelled running up to us. "Did you see the video-"

"Of the cat? You know that's fake right?" The twins said, walking up behind him.

"I know, cats hate pools. I mean the one Daisy took of Elizabeth smashing into the trophy case."

"Oh God... The school years just started and I've already made a fool of myself." I moaned.

"Yeah, I'll be surprised if one of your siblings, or even your dad, doesn't see that. It's got over 1,100 views alone."

"Ohhhhh..."

"How did you manage to do that?" Rosalind asked as we past the broken glass from the case on the floor.

"I was backing up and a bumped into the case." I said, tired of talking about it.

I'll be honest, that must have been some cheap glass to break on contact like that. I mean I didn't bump into it _that_ hard, right?

"Elizabeth!" I heard Song call, he sounded... impressed? "Hey!"

"What is it?" I asked as he ran up.

"Good job with breaking the trophy case, little sis."

"You won't tell dad, will you?"

"Corse no, I'm the family bad guy, remember? But I think Anna told him, sorry."

Well, this is perfect. I'm gonna be grounded, and I mean father-daughter lecture all the way home for a week grounded. Anna drove today, so she get's to drive on her own, and, know my sister (or half sister?) she'll be with her boyfriend, and Song bikes with his friends to the soccer field everyday after school. So where does that leave me? Being picked up by my father, every. Single. Day. Which I guess is better then taking the bus, but still.

"Great. Don't you need to go find your friends?" I asked, pinching the bridg of my nose.

"Oh. Right. See ya at home. Oh, bye Eleanor! Tell your mom I said 'Sup?'!" He yelled, going to find his friends.

"Uh, hu... bye." Eleanor said. "You're brother is weird."

"Yep. He's an overprotective, and destructive, mess." I laughed.

We kept talking until I saw the white sedan. I said bye to Eleanor, prayed to God dad didn't know, then got in the car.

"Elizabeth," Dad started. "what's this a hear about you crashing into the trophy case?"

Good bye life. "It was just an accented." I said, taking out my iPod and putting in my ear buds.

"Accented or not, you're still grounded!"

I turned the volume up to drown out his rant. Not because I hate my dad, but when he starts a lecture, it takes forever. I stared out the window, watching the traffic, and noticed Booker on a bike. I waved to him, and he nodded back. When we got home, I went up to my room a stared at the ceiling, one question in my mind; _What do I think of Booker DeWitt?_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the mentioned bands**


End file.
